Glee Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Glee Fanon Wiki Glee Fanon Wiki is a Wiki to make stories and fan characters for the hit TV show Glee. Rules #No trolling. #No flaming. #No spamming, except on the spam board. #No vandalizing. #No harassing other users. #No sockpuppeting; stick to one account per person unless you lost the password to your old account, or you want a back-up just in case something goes wrong. In both of those cases, you must say so on your userpage, e.g. "BTW, I used to be FinnHudson4Ever, but I forgot my password." This includes using multiple IPs, and logging out and begging an administrator to unban you. If it's a temporary ban, calmly sit it out. If it's a permanent ban, just give up. #No adult themes, no swearing beyond "damn" unless it's bleeped-out, no explicit sex, nothing more suggestive than the show, or otherwise inappropriate content. Since Glee is for teens and up, we don't want anything on our articles that 12-year-olds shouldn't read. #No copyright infringement. #No plaigarism. #No sharing accounts. #No lying or cheating. #No causing drama on purpose. #No bringing arguments from other sites onto this one. #No posting personal information, such as pictures of real people besides celebrities, your real name (first names are ok, but no middle or last names), what city you live in, your phone number, your e-mail, your Facebook, or your address. #Remember that everyone you meet on the internet is a stranger. #Don't post anything you wouldn't want your family, your friends, your teacher, your grandparents, or your neighbours to see. This is a public site, and anyone can see what you post. #No edit wars if possible. #Admins are not allowed to ban people because they don't like them. #Don't feed the trolls. #No discrimination (e.g. homophobia, sexism, racism). #Assume good faith, unless it's very obvious that the user only joined the site to disrupt it. #If you use copyrighted material that isn't yours, credit the owner. This includes songs. #If you see another user breaking the rules, go here to report them to an admin. #No falsely reporting other users. #No giving out your password. #No using "easy passwords," such as "pokemon," "password," "glee," "123," "abc," or your username. #If you suspect someone has hijacked your account, tell an admin and change your password. #If they're still able to hijack your account after you change the password, get a new account. #Don't even try to convince the admins that your sibling/roommate/friend/cousin/etc. was the one who vandalized under your account. It's like the Wikia equivilent of "the dog ate my homework." #No account-hijacking, asking for passwords, or otherwise using an account that doesn't belong to you. #No meatpuppeting (asking your friends to come and support you). #If someone asks you to act as a meatpuppet for them, decline. #No flamepuppeting (asking users to come to this site and flame another user for you). #Do not ask the admins to ban someone for what they did on a completely unrelated site, because they can't control what people do there. If a Glee Fanon Wiki user is trolling MySpace, report them to a MySpace admin. If they were rude to you on Formspring, report them to a Formspring admin. If they posted something inappropriate on Orkut, that is Orkut's problem, not Glee Fanon Wiki's. And so on. News *June 11, 2010: The Wiki is created. Sparrowsong 22:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *June 12, 2010: Our goal is to have 25 articles in two weeks. Better get writing! Sparrowsong 05:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *July 3, 2010: We have not reached our goal...but we have 10 articles! Sparrowsong 17:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *July 4, 2010: We have 20 articles! Keep up the good work, guys, and I bet we could reach 100 by the end of the month! Sparrowsong 20:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) List of Staff Currently, we are not accepting any staff applications. We only need one until this site has at least 50 articles. *Sparrowsong: An admin and the creator of this Wiki. If you have any questions or need any help, she's your gal. Affliates *Glee TV Show Wiki. *Official Glee Wiki. Poll How did you find out about this Wiki? Sparrowsong Glee TV Show Wiki A friend Another site Other Latest activity Category:Browse